


Ordinary Love

by chenhuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenhuns/pseuds/chenhuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "we have neighboring apartments and i found you sitting in the hall crying because you're hella exhausted and you're so tired you can't get your key to work in the lock please stop crying i'm trying to help you" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Love

Jongdae wakes up every morning with a little smile on his face, believing that being positive from the very moment he rises will help his day go a little smoother. It’s also because he knows he has something to look forward to every weekday - meeting his adorable neighbour, whom he may or may not have a crush on, at their building elevator every morning.

 

Baekhyun has been his neighbour for nearly two years now, moving in a month after Jongdae had. Jongdae had been reserved at first, mostly keeping to himself and shooting Baekhyun small smiles whenever they cross paths. When Jongdae leaves his apartment in the morning on weekdays, he meets Baekhyun and exchange greetings while on the elevator ride down to the ground floor. Baekhyun's always cheerful and smiling, ready to greet Jongdae every morning, and he never failed to talk about the weather forecast. Before they part ways Baekhyun always wishes him a good day, and most of the time, Jongdae does.

As time passed Baekhyun started engaging him in longer conversations that expand beyond the day's weather forecast and Jongdae found he likes being in Baekhyun’s company. Baekhyun is witty and seems to never run out of things to talk about, filling in the silent spaces Jongdae leaves.

It only took a few days for Jongdae to realise that he’s waking up every morning with the sole thought of meeting Baekhyun putting a smile on his face. It took a few months for him to admit that he’s developing feelings for Baekhyun, looking forward to their little interactions and conversations that always brighten his day. He didn’t tell anyone, not even his closest friends, and he especially didn’t tell Baekhyun about it. Jongdae didn’t want to ruin whatever they have with his feelings. He tried to forget about it, tried to get over it, but it’s futile even as he tried to convince himself that it was just a phase.

His feelings won’t ruin anything, Jongdae quickly realised, as long as it’s kept to himself, and that’s exactly what Jongdae's been doing.

 

It isn't so bad, not when Baekhyun is comfortable enough with him to invite himself over for dinner a few days a week whenever Jongdae cooks. The first time happened just a few weeks after Baekhyun had moved in and it took Jongdae by surprise, but since he accidentally cooked too much he'd invited Baekhyun in anyway, feeling proud of himself when Baekhyun sighed contentedly the moment he took the first bite. Jongdae was prepared for the times that followed, going as far as asking Baekhyun for his favourite dishes so he could cook them on some nights, and Baekhyun has been joining him for dinner three times a week since then.

Baekhyun takes control of most part of their dinner conversations, talking endlessly about his day at the advertising firm he works at and asking Jongdae about his day with the kids he teaches at his school. Jongdae stays silent while Baekhyun talks, nods whenever he needs to and listens attentively. He likes that Baekhyun is talkative. It gives him the chance to properly admire Baekhyun up close when they’re sitting across each other at the dinner table - an occurrence only possible when they’re together in Jongdae’s apartment.

Jongdae would indulge himself, letting his eyes subtly travel from Baekhyun’s soft-looking brown hair to his bright eyes, the corners going downwards and Jongdae thinks he’d look perpetually sad if it wasn’t for his smile never leaving his face. Jongdae likes to linger at Baekhyun’s eyes, make eye contact with him for extended periods of time while listening to his stories, before he goes straight down to Baekhyun’s pink lips that he never seems to stop licking at. He’s always tempted to lean in and see if his lips taste as good as they look but the little voice in his head saying _don’t ruin things_ always stops him from doing anything rash.

Jongdae’s long admitted to himself that he likes Baekhyun, would really prefer being more than friends with him, but his feelings remain secret even as his affection for Baekhyun grows with each day that passes.

 

Today Jongdae wakes up a little later than usual and he ends up rushing around his apartment trying to get ready for work before he leaves with an empty stomach. Baekhyun isn’t at the elevator when Jongdae arrives, and when Jongdae checks the watch on his wrist it tells him that he’s ten minutes later than he normally is. Baekhyun probably went ahead without him, Jongdae thinks.

Jongdae knows he shouldn't blame Baekhyun for going ahead first when he's the one who was late, but his heart can't help but sink at the thought of being left behind.

 

Being late for work means Jongdae had to make up for it after hours and by the time he reaches his apartment building, it's late and he’s exhausted to the point that all he wants to do is skip dinner and fall into bed.

When Jongdae finally exits the elevator at his floor, the first thing he sees is Baekhyun at his own apartment door. The second thing he notices is Baekhyun’s hunched shoulders and he assumes Baekhyun's had a rough day as well. Jongdae makes to approach him, maybe make small talk which will hopefully lift both their moods, but he stops in his tracks when Baekhyun’s keys fall to the floor with a loud clink, Baekhyun following it.

Jongdae only notices now that Baekhyun’s shoulders are hunched _and_ shaking. Jongdae takes a step forward first before he steps back again, hand clenching into a fist by his side as he bites on his bottom lip. He doesn’t know if he’s in the position to approach Baekhyun and ask him why he’s crying in the hallway, but it’d also be cruel if he just walked by and ignored Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s sobbing only gets louder and echoes in the narrow corridor, and when it escalates into a full-blown wail, Jongdae's heart leaps into his throat and he's running forward before his head can tell him no.

He drops to his knees next to Baekhyun, throws the shoulder bag he was carrying to the side before he gathers Baekhyun into his arms. Baekhyun stills for a bit, seemingly registering the embrace and then burying his head into Jongdae’s neck, tears wetting Jongdae’s blazer. He’ll have to get it dry-cleaned but Jongdae doesn’t care so much, not when Baekhyun who’s never been anything but cheerful is crying on his shoulder. 

“I,” Jongdae stutters. “I’m not sure what happened, but everything will be okay,” he says softly, knowing that Baekhyun can hear him clearly.

Baekhyun’s wailing only gets louder the moment the words leave Jongdae’s mouth. Jongdae’s heart breaks at how miserable Baekhyun sounds, broken sobs muffled by the fabric of his blazer and Jongdae wants so badly to comfort Baekhyun through words, but he decides against it lest Baekhyun cries even harder. He settles for being Baekhyun’s shoulder to cry on, both arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s torso with an arm a little higher, hand slowly stroking the back of Baekhyun’s head. Jongdae’s been told multiple times he has a gift for petting heads and he only hopes it works for Baekhyun too.

It does, if the way Baekhyun pushes his head back into Jongdae’s hand is any indication.

Their position is uncomfortable and Jongdae moves to rearrange the both of them, and he's surprised at how light Baekhyun is when Jongdae practically manhandles him into another position. Jongdae's leaning against the wall now, Baekhyun curled up next to him with his head pillowed on Jongdae's chest, fingers curled around the fabric of Jongdae’s shirt. His legs are thrown over Jongdae's and Jongdae has his arms wrapped tightly around Baekhyun's shoulders. It's cold around them but Jongdae feels unbelievably warm having Baekhyun in his arms like this. 

The tears run out after a while, leaving Baekhyun sniffling. Neither of them move and Jongdae stays put even though his butt is starting to hurt from sitting on the hard marble floor, ears waiting to pick up any sound of discomfort Baekhyun might make. They’ve been in the same position for way too long and Jongdae has no doubt that Baekhyun will start to feel uncomfortable soon.

“Tired,” Baekhyun mumbles. “So tired.”

Jongdae's heart shatters when he hears just how exhausted Baekhyun sounds, a huge contrast to the loud and lively voice he's used to in the mornings. Jongdae hushes him, pulls Baekhyun closer to his body and he dares to rest his chin on top of Baekhyun's head. It's only out of comfort, he tells himself.

“It’ll be okay,” Jongdae tells him. “Things will be okay.”

Jongdae keeps one hand in Baekhyun’s hair, fingers scraping gently against his scalp as he looks around for the bunch of keys Baekhyun dropped earlier. He finds them right by the door and he picks them up, arm stretching up to slide the key into the hole to unlock the door. It’s way too uncomfortable for them to be sitting like this any longer and even if he’s already aching, Jongdae doesn’t want Baekhyun to feel discomfort.

When the door clicks open, Jongdae starts to get up but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to want to let go of him. If anything, his grip only gets tighter and Jongdae has no choice but to hook his arm underneath Baekhyun's knees while the other goes behind his back, lifting Baekhyun up after a little struggle. Baekhyun's clearly shocked as his arms automatically go around Jongdae's neck, a soft gasp leaving his mouth, and Jongdae apologises under his breath. Jongdae has to hold the door open with his body while he carries Baekhyun inside, struggling a little because as much as Jongdae likes to think he’s strong, it’s difficult.

The lights in Baekhyun’s apartment after Jongdae turns them on are much brighter than the ones in the hallway, making Baekhyun hide his face in Jongdae’s neck. It leaves Jongdae a little breathless because he can feel Baekhyun’s lips against his skin and he likes it more than he should, but he tries not to think about it as he gently puts Baekhyun down on his sofa, and he definitely doesn’t immediately wish that he didn’t have to because he misses Baekhyun’s arms around him already.

It isn’t the first time Jongdae’s been inside Baekhyun’s apartment and he’s been enough times for him to know where everything is located. He goes into the kitchen and looks for a glass first, fills it up with water, also grabbing a clean face towel and running it under the tap briefly. Jongdae brings the items out to Baekhyun who’s still seated in the same position, lets him drink the water first and simply watches. Baekhyun’s face is gaunt and he looks like he could use some sleep, dark circles under his eyes a stark contrast to his pale skin. It’s the first time Jongdae’s seen Baekhyun in such a state, but he doesn’t ask. Baekhyun will tell him if he wants to.

Baekhyun starts to shift, pulling his legs up and sliding his body down the couch until his head is on the arm rest. He looks ready to go to bed, eyes already half closed. Jongdae feels the need to leave Baekhyun alone for the night, but first he dabs the towel on Baekhyun’s face and gently wipes away the tear stains on Baekhyun’s cheeks. He can feel his heart ache as he does it, his chest hurting. He wants to know what made Baekhyun so upset to the point of tears. He wants Baekhyun to confide in him but it’s not his place to ask as a neighbour no matter how close they may be, and that much Jongdae knows.

By the time Baekhyun's face is clear of any tear tracks, his breathing has already evened out and he's asleep. Jongdae can't help but smile softly at how peaceful Baekhyun looks, his fingers reaching out to push away a lock of Baekhyun's hair that's falling over his eyes. The touch is light and Jongdae's fingers brush against Baekhyun's skin only slightly, but it still feels way too intimate and it makes Jongdae pull his hand away.

"I should probably go," Jongdae mumbles to himself under his breath.

Jongdae gets up from his spot on the floor, towel in hand as he walks to the kitchen to put it away. He rinses it under the tap and wrings it dry, sets it on the counter and takes a brief look around the kitchen before walking back out to the living area where Baekhyun is sleeping on the couch. Baekhyun is lying down on his side now, arm hanging off the edge of the couch, and Jongdae has to move around the outstretched arm to get to his belongings.

"No," Baekhyun mutters. "Don't go."

Jongdae freezes, turns his head to look at Baekhyun. His eyes are open, only a small fraction, but he's looking straight at Jongdae and Jongdae doesn't know what to do.

"Please stay," Baekhyun croaks out, voice cracking. "Just for tonight."

"Um," Jongdae hesitates. "I should go."

"Please," Baekhyun pleads as he weakly curls his fingers around the cloth of Jongdae's pants.

"Okay."

Jongdae can feel the cold from Baekhyun's fingers even through his pants, making him give in immediately. He resumes his position on the floor by Baekhyun's side, Baekhyun moving to give him space to rest his arms on. Jongdae stares at Baekhyun who meets his eyes again, smiling gently before his eyes close again and in seconds Baekhyun's drifted off to sleep again. His even breathing is soothing to Jongdae's ears in the otherwise silent room.

It feels a little creepy to watch Baekhyun sleep so Jongdae averts his eyes, his gaze landing on Baekhyun's fingers resting on his own stomach. They're long and slender, almost too pretty for a guy to have. Jongdae briefly wonders what it'd be like to be able to hold Baekhyun's hand and play with his fingers, but he stops himself before he gets too far into his own imagination.

His mind goes off to the incident earlier instead and Jongdae thinks he'll never be able to get the image of Baekhyun breaking down out of his head ever. His eyes go back to Baekhyun's sleeping face at the thought, looking so at peace as if he didn’t break down just a few hours before. A slight smile forms on Baekhyun's face just then, the corners of his lips turning upwards a little as his head shifts. It can't possibly be comfortable to be on the couch but Jongdae doesn't feel at home enough to be barging into Baekhyun's bedroom even though he's pretty sure Baekhyun wouldn't mind.

"I really want to know what made you cry," Jongdae says to himself, eyes trained on Baekhyun. "But I won't ask. I," he pauses. "I just want you to be happy. You have no idea how heartbroken I was to see you earlier. I wanted to comfort you but I didn't know how to, I'm sorry. I hope you'll come to me when you need someone. I want to be there for you, but," Jongdae stops again. "You probably don’t see me in that way."

Jongdae's voice trails off at the last word. He's only a neighbour, and Baekhyun will probably only see him as such and nothing more. Baekhyun will never come to him for comfort and Jongdae's sure that tonight is only a one-time thing, even if Baekhyun's the one who asked him to stay. Jongdae's the only choice he has for tonight, anyway.

Jongdae tries to not think of it, tries to get the negative thoughts out of his head, but _just a neighbour_ continues to swim around his mind. Jongdae gives up then, letting his eyes close as he attempts to fall asleep. He can deal with his emotions in the morning when he's alone and out of Baekhyun's apartment.

If Jongdae had kept his eyes open just a little longer, he'd have seen Baekhyun opening his eyes, gaze landing on Jongdae's sleeping form by his side as he mouths _I do, stupid_ affectionately.

 

  
Jongdae stirs awake the next morning when he senses movement. He takes his time to slowly open his eyes, usual morning smile taking over his face. His back is aching like he slept uncomfortably all night, and Jongdae's eyebrows furrow when he realises his head is pillowed in his arms. He lifts his head and when he sees that he’s on the floor with his arms on a couch, memories from the previous night come rushing back to him and his jaw drops.

Crying. Comfort. Baekhyun’s apartment.

“Good morning,” Jongdae hears Baekhyun greet. 

Jongdae looks up and meet eyes with Baekhyun who’s sitting upright on the couch, a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. Baekhyun is smiling down at him, warm eyes bearing into his and it has Jongdae feeling a little flushed. Jongdae clears his throat when Baekhyun doesn’t break the eye contact even after a few minutes and Jongdae looks away first, looks anywhere but at Baekhyun before he spots a second cup of coffee on the coffee table.

“I made extra for you,” Baekhyun says before Jongdae could ask.

“Thank you,” Jongdae smiles, picks up the mug and lets the drink wake him up as the hot liquid pours down his throat.

“I should be the one thanking you,” Baekhyun replies. “But first, come sit up here.”

Jongdae doesn’t realise he’s still on the floor until Baekhyun mentions it. He sets the coffee down first and steadily gets up from his spot, legs cramped from being in the same position all night long. He can hear his bones literally crack and he winces.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, they crack all the time.”

“That doesn’t sound like it’s a good thing.”

“Probably isn’t.”

Jongdae’s on the couch now, grins when Baekhyun chuckles at his response. They’re sitting next to each other with a little gap in between them, both of them holding onto their own mugs and letting silence envelop them for a while. It’s not awkward, it’s comfortable. Jongdae is always comfortable around Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Baekhyun starts first, clearing his throat. “You shouldn’t have had to see that side of me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jongdae replies as he sets his mug on the coffee table after draining the last of the coffee. “I’m sure you’d do the same for me if you found me in a similar position.”

Baekhyun’s slight smile tells Jongdae that yes, he would do the same for him. Jongdae doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what to do when Baekhyun’s just sitting there, sipping on his coffee. He doesn’t feel like it’s his place to ask why Baekhyun was the way he was but there isn’t anything else for them to talk about either, so Jongdae settles for rubbing his hands together.

“I didn’t expect you to come help me. I thought you’d leave me alone after a pat on the back or something.”

“What are good neighbours for?” Jongdae responds, clearing his throat. 

“You’re a good friend, Jongdae.”

Friend. That’s a lot better than just neighbours, Jongdae supposes. At least it means they’re close enough for Baekhyun to consider him a good friend, and it sounds a lot warmer somehow.

“I woke up late yesterday,” Baekhyun offers first. “I thought it’d still be okay, but the day just got worse. I was obviously told off by my boss for being late although that was the first time I’ve been late since I started working for him. That prick,” Baekhyun cusses his boss out, and Jongdae chuckles. “Then I spilled hot coffee all over myself and when I was going to the bathroom to clean up, I quite literally bumped into my ex-boyfriend.”

Baekhyun has his head down now, hands clasped around the mug so hard that Jongdae wouldn’t be surprised if it shattered into pieces. He scoots closer, plucks the mug out of Baekhyun’s hands and sets it on the table.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Jongdae says softly, their knees touching.

“It’s been over two years,” Baekhyun continues. “I’m over him, but I still can’t forgive him for what he did to me. He brought me around as a trophy boyfriend, you know,” Baekhyun sighs. “Showed me off to all his friends, told them I was the prettiest thing. He was controlling as hell. If I didn’t listen to him, he’d get angry and shout mean things at me.”

“Piece of shit,” Jongdae mumbles under his breath.

“He is. Yesterday, at the company, he wouldn’t let go of my arm after he saw my face. Said he’s glad to see me, and that we’ll meet more in the near future because he just accepted a job there,” Baekhyun scoffs, tears starting to well up in his eyes at the memory. “God, this is embarrassing.”

Jongdae says nothing, only grabs a few pieces of tissue from a tissue box on the table and offers them to Baekhyun when the tears spill over. Baekhyun takes them to dab them at his eyes, softly sniffing to himself. With him hunched over himself, Baekhyun looks and feels so tiny even to Jongdae who’s the same size as he is. Leaning against the back of the sofa, Jongdae gathers the courage to wrap an arm around Baekhyun and gently pulls him in until his head is on Jongdae’s shoulder, body turned sideways. Baekhyun settles into his embrace and Jongdae puts his other hand at the back of Baekhyun’s head, strokes his hair softly while hushing him.

"It’s going to be okay,” Jongdae tries to comfort Baekhyun. “If you need a new job, a position recently opened at my company.”

Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle and it makes Jongdae smile a bit. He dares rest his head on top of Baekhyun’s, wrapping his arms tighter around him. Baekhyun doesn’t cry as hard as he did the previous night but Jongdae still keeps quiet for a while, waits for Baekhyun to stop tearing.

“I think I’ll be okay,” Baekhyun answers after a while. “I can’t keep running away from all my problems.”

Jongdae hums in response, still holding Baekhyun in his arms although he’s loosened his grip a bit. Baekhyun can move away if he wants to, but he doesn’t and Jongdae takes it as a sign to keep cuddling him until he feels better.

“Thank you for listening to me. I appreciate it.”

“Any time,” Jongdae smiles even though Baekhyun can’t see.

Jongdae keeps Baekhyun in his embrace until he feels him move away a little, and as much as he doesn’t want to let go, he has to go back to his own apartment and wash up for a new day. Baekhyun seems to know this as well, peeling himself from Jongdae completely. Jongdae’s arms feel empty and he doesn’t like it.

“I should get going,” Jongdae says casually, standing up and stretching.

He picks up his bag from the floor, looks at Baekhyun’s face momentarily before he starts walking to Baekhyun’s door. Baekhyun follows suit, trailing behind Jongdae and leans against the door frame as Jongdae puts on his shoes. When Jongdae straightens up, Baekhyun’s looking straight into his eyes and Jongdae’s a little taken aback.

“Thanks once again,” Baekhyun grins, coming forward.

Jongdae assumes he’d want a hug so he holds his arms open, but he gets a great shock when he feels Baekhyun’s soft lips against his cheek instead. His mouth drops open slightly but before he can react, Baekhyun’s already closed the door and Jongdae’s left staring at his blurry reflection in the metal. His cheek is warm and tingly, and Jongdae can still feel Baekhyun’s lips on it as he takes the short few steps to his own apartment next door.

When he’s evaluated the kiss in his head, Jongdae wishes Baekhyun hadn’t done it because now he only wants more, and he’s absolutely sure that he won’t ever be able to get it despite the small voice in his mind telling him that the kiss means something. Jongdae refuses to be delusional.

 

  
To Jongdae’s surprise, their relationship changes after that. He hadn’t expected it to change because all he did was to comfort a friend in need, but Baekhyun’s become flirtier than he was before. It used to be only little slaps on the arm when Jongdae says something stupid during dinner or a shove in his side, but Baekhyun is a lot more hands-on the days following that night. Now it’s a lingering touch on his bicep when they part ways in the morning, or when they talk longer during dinner Baekhyun’s reaching out for Jongdae’s hand and playing with his fingers. Jongdae doesn’t attempt to stop him, though. It makes his heart flutter and he likes it.

 

  
Jongdae gets especially flustered one day as they’re watching television after dinner. It’s a new sitcom both of them enjoy and according to Baekhyun, _why waste electricity and watch separately when we can watch it together?_. Jongdae doesn’t tell him it won’t make a difference if they watched it separately because they’re each paying for their own electricity bill anyway.

They’re sitting close together on Jongdae’s couch and sharing a blanket, knees knocking and thighs pressing together, a bowl of popcorn in between them. Baekhyun’s fingers accidentally brush against Jongdae’s side and his touch is feather-light but Jongdae yelps when he feels it at the side of his ribcage. He moves away to the other side of the couch before he can stop himself, both hands covering the extremely sensitive spot as he looks back at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

“Don’t,” Jongdae stutters. “Don’t do that.”

Jongdae’s sure he’s completely red in the face and the knowing smirk on Baekhyun’s face just confirms it. He doesn’t know what Baekhyun is up to, doesn’t even want to know, but Jongdae starts to think that maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun may feel something for him too.

Jongdae is so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice Baekhyun's coming closer until his hand rests on his waist, fingers crawling underneath the fabric and Jongdae shivers when Baekhyun’s cold fingers make contact with his warm skin. He doesn't have time to shove Baekhyun away before his fingers are digging into Jongdae’s side, making him squeal with laughter. Baekhyun moves fast, both hands on Jongdae now that run up and down his sides as Jongdae wheezes and tries to catch his breath. Baekhyun doesn’t let him go, grinning and hands persistent even as Jongdae kicks and shoves at him in an attempt to push him away. 

Jongdae falls onto his back and Baekhyun wastes no time in climbing on top of him, knees on either side of Jongdae's thighs as he balances himself to keep from falling on top of Jongdae. When Jongdae kicks his legs up, he accidentally knocks his knee hard into Baekhyun's ass and makes him lose his balance, Jongdae's laughter dying and breath hitching in his throat when Baekhyun falls forward. He closes his eyes and braces for the impact but Baekhyun manages to catch himself, an arm reached out to land beside Jongdae’s head. 

They're way too close and Jongdae feels like the room is getting hotter. The television plays in the background, their favourite sitcom totally forgotten. Baekhyun’s face is only a few centimeters away from his and a slight movement would cause their lips to meet. Baekhyun’s silent for once. Jongdae slowly moves his eyes up and he sees Baekhyun staring down at him, lips parted and soft breathing tickling Jongdae’s skin lightly. 

“Uh,” Jongdae stammers. 

“Can I ask you something?” Baekhyun questions. 

“Yeah, but-” 

“Have I been reading the signs wrong, or do you actually like me?” 

Jongdae’s eyes widen. This wasn’t how he expected things to turn. He only wanted Baekhyun to get off of him so he’d stop wanting to pull Baekhyun’s lips down to his, so he’d stop feeling like his skin is on fire. Now that Baekhyun’s asked him directly, Jongdae figures that there’s nothing left to hide and that he should just follow his heart.

His heart is telling him to pull Baekhyun down on him, and that’s exactly what Jongdae does.

Jongdae wraps a hand around the back of Baekhyun’s neck, takes a mental note of the way Baekhyun shudders at the contact, and pulls him down. Jongdae tilts his head up and covers Baekhyun’s lips with his own, giving him just a quick peck before he starts to pull away. Baekhyun, however, has other ideas and pushes the lower half of his body down, their hips pressing together intimately. He licks into Jongdae’s mouth, eliciting a low moan from Jongdae as he feels Baekhyun’s hips move against his. 

“As much as I like kissing you,” Jongdae mumbles as he pulls away. “We need to talk.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Baekhyun says against Jongdae’s lips. “I like you and you like me. Don’t make this more complicated than it actually is.”

“Oh,” Jongdae replies. “So you like me too. Okay.”

Baekhyun only hums in response, gentle smile on his face and Jongdae can’t help but grin in return. When he first started liking Baekhyun so many months ago, he never expected to eventually have Baekhyun in his arms like this. 

“What gave me away?” Jongdae asks, genuinely curious. 

His hands daringly slide down from the back of Baekhyun’s neck to his torso, coming to rest just above the curve of Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun flops down on Jongdae entirely and makes him grunt from the sudden weight but Jongdae’s chest where Baekhyun’s now resting his head feels warm and Jongdae doesn’t really mind.

“You’re kind of loud, you know,” Baekhyun teases, drawing patterns on Jongdae’s chest. “The same night you found me, that little monologue you had when you thought I was asleep?”

“You weren’t actually asleep?” Jongdae gasps. “Well, shit.” 

“It’s a good thing, isn’t it? At least I finally found out you liked me.” 

“I guess so,” Jongdae smiles, looking down when Baekhyun tilts his head up. 

Baekhyun’s the one who leans in this time, seals their lips together in a chaste kiss before he pulls away again. 

“I really like you, you know,” Baekhyun says softly, makes eye contact with Jongdae and maintains it.

“I do, too.”


End file.
